Killer Croc/Jacky 50A
Bio Killer Croc is a villain from DC comics' famous franchise, Batman. Killer Croc had been one of Batman's most famous and iconic enemies, along with many other villains, such as Catwoman, Joker, Scarecrow, Bane, Penguin, The Riddler, and others. Killer Croc's real name is Waylon Jones. Waylon was born with a rare case of Atavism, which eventually gets worse every time. During his childhood, he had been intensively bullied by school students for his appearence and had been relentlessly abused by his alcoholic aunt. Until one day, he can't take it anymore and he killed his aunt and joined a Carnival, which there, he felt like the Carnival was his first real family. Until then, when the Carnival is destroyed, Waylon finally get hold of his Carnival nickname, Killer Croc and became an enemy of Batman that is more of an animal than a human. Batman's words are true. His Atavism progresses every time and mutates Waylon over the time. Until now, that his Atavism granted him metahuman/superhuman abilities, such as strength, durability, speed, etc. It even granted him a healing factor akin to those of real lizards and sharp claws and teeth. Croc, however, is a high school dropout, and has a low intelligence. However, Croc is an expert street fighter and wrestler. And always, Croc is not an enemy to be underestimated. Class Bruiser *Gains Enraged when attacking a scrapper or being attacked by a Scrapper, increasing all stats. Deals more damage to Scrappers. *Vulnernable to Blasters. Blasters deals critical damage to Bruisers and gains Focused Attacks. Takes reduced damage from Bruisers. Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives Alligator Wrestler *Pre-counters melee attack. *Takes reduced damage from unarmed melee attacks. *Immune to Combo Setup. Metahuman Healing *Regenerates health every turn. *The amount of health regenerated is increased as more damage is dealt to Killer Croc. *The more health is restored, the more attack he will gain. Regressive Atavism *Rare case of Atavism mutates every time. *Increases stats every turn. *After stats are increased by 2 turns, the buffs that Killer Croc gained cannot be removed in any ways and immune to Burning, Poisoned, and Bleeding and gains an unremoveable Fortified buff. *Takes reduced damage from gun and physical attacks. Beastly Scent *Attacks against Bleeding targets are guaranteed to be hit and crit. *Pre-counters Bleeding enemies. Actions Tick Tock, Feed The Croc! *Melee unarmed slashing attack. *Attacks one enemy. *1 hit. *Inflicts: **Off-Balance: Prevents and removes counter attacks while active. *Grants: **(Self) Heal: Restores some amount of health. Wrestling Press *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *1 hit. *Inflicts: **Remove Buffs: Removes beneficial buffs on the target. **Combo Setup: Takes more damage from unarmed attacks. Alligator Breaking Punch *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *1 hit. *Inflicts: **Pain: Takes more damage by 8%. **Exhausted: Cannot take extra turns while active and prevents and removes extra turns while active. **Dizzy: Accuracy reduced by 25%. ** Broken Down: '''Attacks cannot deal critical damage and takes extra damage after performing a hostile action. '''Drop Kick *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *1 hit. *Special properties: **Exploits Pain: Deals more damage against targets with Pain. **Exploits Combos: Deals more damage against targets with Combo Setup. **Exploits Bleeding: Deals more damage against Bleeding targets. **Exploits Dizzy: Deals more damage against Dizzy targets. Street Fighting *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *3 hits. *Inflicts: **Weakened: Attack reduced by 25%. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Winded: Prevents and removes follow-up attacks when active. *Special properties: **Boon Buster: Deals more damage against targets with Strengthened, Agile, Focused, or Fortified. Crocodile Smash *Ranged ground attack. *Attacks all enemies. *1 hit. *Inflicts: **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. ** No More Games: '''Immediately removes all buffs and inflicts Winded, Off-Balance, Exhausted and Neutralized to targets. Takes more damage from all of Killer Croc's attacks. *Special properties: **Ground Attack: Ignores most avoidance effect and protect effect. '''Reptillian Claws *Melee unarmed slashing attack. *Attacks one enemy. *2 hits. *Inflicts: **Bleeding: Takes damage every turn and takes extra damage if performing a hostile action. **Weak Point: The next attack against targets with this debuff is guaranteed to be critical. **Grounded: Flying characters are now vulnernable to ground attacks. *Grants: **(All allies) Neverending Brutality: '''The next attacks for 3 turns are guaranteed to inflict Bleeding, Exposed and True Strike. If the attack already has Bleeding, the Bleeding stacks twice. '''Tip The SCALES *Buff. *Buff. *Buffs self. *Grants: **(Self) Rising Up: Chance to gain Strengthened, Fortified, Agile, or Focused. **(Self) Protect: Protects all allies from incoming attacks. Cannot protect against Catastrophic Trash Can Throw *Ranged attack. *Attacks one enemy. *1 hit. *Inflicts: **Stun (30%): Loses the next turn and reduced chance to dodge. *Special properties: **Hemorrhage: Causes all bleeding applications to trigger. Croc Attack *Melee unarmed slashing attack. *Attacks all enemies. *1 hit. *Inflicts: **Intimidated: Reduces attack, defense and evasion. **Internal Bleeding: Same as Bleeding, but cannot be removed. **Wide Open: Takes more damage from melee attacks. *Grants: **(Self) Agile: Evasion increased by 25%. *Special properties: **Stealthy: Doesn't trigger counter or protect effects. **Exploits Weakened: Deals more damage against Weakened targets. Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Male Category:DC Comics Category:Bruisers